


Monochrome Kiss

by portmuffin



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, i will die with this ship, komanami, my first (and last) fluff fic, underrated but top tier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: Slowly, the light became dim, until there was no source of light coming from either sides of the room except for the small console. In a few minutes, that dim light lost itself too.But before the absence of the light, a kiss landed on her forehead, and a soft “Thank you” whispered through the deafening silence.





	

Droopy eyes that were about to close, loud yawns that were escaping occasionally from her mouth, the gamer felt dispirited. She had been playing a certain dating simulator the whole day, but no signs of progress were shown. Given her Ultimate Talent—the Ultimate Gamer—she never questioned her capabilities when it comes to gaming. After all, any genre was a piece of cake for her. Except for one.

To her, the mechanics of the dating sim weren’t that difficult to comprehend. She understood it very well, for she kept on reading it over and over again as it was shown on the first scenes of the game. However, when it comes to the game itself, she could no longer analyze the situations given—thus, failing the game.

It was the seventh time. Another “game over” appeared on the screen with a pixelated red heart breaking into two pieces. Turning off the console, she rested her head on the wall, slowly closing her eyes. Her deduction skills were paramount; even the game with the highest difficulty was no match for her. When it comes to action, fighting, rhythm, and strategy games, Chiaki finished them all. What was the reason, then, why she kept on failing dating simulator games? Because she lacked experience on the real thing. Not only that, the whole concept of love itself was too difficult for her to understand. At some point she lost hope, but she didn’t give up there. No. She isn’t the type of person who would give up easily.

Could she ask help from someone instead? How about Hajime? He helped Chiaki once, but it wasn’t sufficient. Not that she complained, but it might be too much for her to ask the male for help all the time. Plus, the boy mentioned once that he has not felt love yet, which is why he wasn’t able to supply the information she needed. He felt bad about it.

Chiaki’s eyes slowly opened. With a loud yawn escaping from her mouth once more, she checked the time on her phone. 20:34. It was early, still. For the meantime, she had dinner. Thinking of more ways on how to beat that dating sim, she usually stares into blank space. She could’ve placed a cheat in the software and finish it easily. Yet, she didn’t. Chiaki places cheats in the games /after/ beating it once, for the sole purpose of trying something new.

And then… something entered into her mind.

Asking help from someone else. Someone who probably felt ‘love’. That person could help her, and she might be able to finish the dating sim. Finishing her food, she quickly placed the console inside her pink bag, and left the cottage. Then, a sudden bright light of hope shone within her. Although she didn’t fully understand the meaning of love, the feeling of love, and its benefits, she was willing to learn more about it. The more she learns, the more she understands.

Arriving at the person’s door, Chiaki formed her hand into a fist, and gently knocked at the door. Though she had a strong sense of hope, she still had doubts. What if they didn’t actually know about love as well? Or maybe, they couldn’t help her solve the problem? It would most definitely mean that her preconceptions were incorrect—after all, no preconception was considered correct. They were merely guesses, nor assumptions, which clog thinking.

It took a while before they answered and opened the door. Chiaki had to pay attention to them, removing all the preconceptions that flooded her mind. A small smile was formed on her face, but the hint of despondence still painted on it. She looked up at him, the Ultimate Lucky Student, who also wore a smile.

“Good evening, Nanami-san. Did you need something?”

Nagito Komaeda, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Why would Chiaki choose him as the one who could help her? Was she planning to bet using his luck, in order to beat the dating sim? That was a reason, but not primary. Once, he stated about his ‘admiration’ towards the Ultimate’s. Perhaps she could ask him more about what he feels when he admires someone, and that might help her understand its concept more.

“Good evening, Komaeda-kun.” She greeted. “Um… I would like to ask for your help about something.”

Nagito’s smile widened. Maybe this was the time where he could become a stepping-stone that could help an Ultimate’s hope thrive and shine brightly, like a diamond. The mere thought of it made him appreciate his capabilities as a stepping-stone even more, but not as much. Regardless of whatever Chiaki had in mind, he was willing to help her, even if it cost lives.

Chiaki brought out the handheld console, turning it on. Upon seeing the console, Nagito’s smile didn’t fade, but it was not as wide as before. Was she having technical problems about the console? If so, she could’ve asked Kazuichi. Or, did she want to play a game with him? Nagito didn’t want to decline; he wasn’t the type of person who would decline an Ultimate’s wish, or demand. _Maybe playing a game with her isn’t bad,_ he thought. He was also feeling lonely, since he gained no friends.

“You would want me to help you with a game? Why, I would appreciate that! Although I am wondering why you would choose me, out of all the Ultimate students out there who could help you even further…”

Komaeda opened the door wider to invite her to go inside. Upon entering the room, Nanami scanned the room. They both had similar cottages, but unlike Nanami’s, Komaeda’s room was a lot plainer and simpler. There were differences too, such as the large television set Nanami had in the middle of the room plus her gaming consoles, and there were lots of food on the floor.

The gamer shook her head. The both of them sat down on the male’s bed, Nagito slowly leaning his back against the wall. He seemed quite exhausted; he was assigned to clean the rest of the rooms in the old hotel building. He wanted to sleep early until Nanami came.

 “There was something I wanted to ask you, and it has something to do with the game.”

“What is it?” He replied.

Chiaki took the gaming console from her bag. It had a cute design with gaming-related stickers on it. Decorated with pastel-colored accessories, it had a slender structure suitable for the gamer’s small hands. It was a play-station portable gaming device. Turning it on, Nanami explained to him about why she visited him at this time of night while waiting for the game to activate.

“You… want to know more about love? Ah-ha, that’s a wonderful question, coming from an Ultimate like you! I understand your inquisitiveness, Nanami-san, but I’m afraid I cannot satisfy your curiosity. In fact, I know little about love’s concept too.”

            He looked at her with an awkward, forced smile. Komaeda was feeling embarrassed and shameful about his lack of knowledge regarding this subject. However, Nanami didn’t blame him.

“It’s fine, Komaeda-kun. I just want you to try something out.”

            For a few seconds, Nanami pressed the buttons on the console, which led to the game’s activation. The game’s design gave hints about its content, something that Nanami wouldn’t usually play. In fact, dating games aren’t her favorite, and Komaeda knew about that fact. Komaeda was astonished seeing her play a dating sim, but he just shook it off and paid attention to her.

            Nanami lent the console to the male. Although he was unfamiliar with the console’s structure and its controls, he could easily maneuver the player character as it led its way around the virtual places in the game. Choices indicating different replies coming from the player character appeared most of the time in the game, and as Komaeda picked one, the reactions usually lead to disappointment for both the player character and Komaeda. His luck wasn’t functioning well for this time, which made him wonder.

The lucky student knew the sequence and patterns of his luck, but this particular incident isn’t making sense. For his luck to malfunction this early there must be something working its way towards the satisfaction of good luck. It comes like a balanced pattern. Until then, he finally realized. For him to win vacant time with a wonderful Ultimate, play games with her, and have some fun together, that’s what his luck was aiming for. He felt deeply contented with this free time event. Nanami felt the same, too.

            Hours had passed. The two felt drowsy, to the point where they rested on each other’s heads. They had been repeating the game over and over, expecting the same results. It didn’t matter how many times they’ve repeated the game; they were having fun.  Nanami let out a loud yawn, with teary eyes indicating drowsiness. Slowly, the light became dim, until there was no source of light coming from either sides of the room except for the small console. In a few minutes, that dim light lost itself too.

            But before the absence of the light, a kiss landed on her forehead, and a soft “Thank you” whispered through the deafening silence.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still crying, please cry with me:  
> twitter: @portmuffin  
> ieatcereal-killers.tumblr.com


End file.
